15 Years, Not Yet Born
by fantasylivesindreams
Summary: Booth and Brennan have a BIG surprise coming...their 15 year old daughter comes into their lives. But she hasn't even been born yet! Can she save them from a dangerous new enemy?
1. The Meeting

_Bones POV_

"Booth, I can carry my own things," I said to him for what seemed like the millionth time. But of course I knew that I had only told him this three other times. _I can take care of myself, but I guess that this is how his alpha-male side displays itself._

"I know that Bones. But you insist on doing everything yourself, it wouldn't kill you to let me help you out a little bit. Would it?" He used his signature Booth charm to try and guilt me into it. Releasing the full extent of his warm brown eyes upon my metaphorical soul.

All of a sudden Booth stopped mid-stride, looking around the platform area of the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab as if he were looking for an unseen enemy.

"Booth, we are the only people here. Other than the security guards, of course." I was getting tired and I just wanted to go home. Hadn't Booth been the one who was just telling me how I shouldn't work such long hours while I'm pregnant?

"Booth-"

"Shhh! Can you hear that?"

As soon as he said that, I could hear the soft pad of feet on the metal walkway above us. They were distinctly human, and they seemed to be getting louder. As it got closer I could make out a silhouette. It appeared to be that of a tall and thin female, and as the silhouette moved into the light I could make out her features.

_It can't be! But it is. . ._

Booth gasped. The girl on the walkway looked like a younger version of…. me. She had almost the same facial features as me, only there were a few differences. Her hair was a dark auburn color, and she had icy blue eyes, like me. But she moved with the almost same practiced stealth and grace as Booth.

"Who are you?" I took it upon myself to find out who this young girl was.

She cocked her head a bit and said, in a clear voice," My name is Anabell Christine Brennan-Booth. I'm your daughter."


	2. New Information

_Booth POV_

_It's impossible! How could she be our daughter? _The thoughts were buzzing around in my head like bees.

"How old are you?" It was my turn to ask for answers.

Anabell looked toward me and smiled. "I'm fifteen. But that's not the point." She was poised on the rail of the walkway, as if about to jump over it and fall to the ground.

"Then what is the point?" _There goes Bones being….well, Bones._

"Maybe I should come down there…it would be easier to talk." _God, they sound alike._

As quick as lightning, Anabell grabbed the rail and hopped over it, jumping off of the twenty foot off the ground walkway. Landing with a practiced perfection and almost cat-like grace, we finally stood face to face. _She has Bones's eyes. I could get lost in them…._

"As I told you before, my name is Anabell Christine Brennan-Booth and I'm your fifteen-year-old daughter. Anything else?" _She definitely got some of Bones's personality. Direct and to the point._

"Of course there is something else! How can you be our daughter? We don't have any children together….yet anyways."

"There is a perfectly good explanation for this. I'm from the future and I'm what _they_ would call 'gifted'."

_What? Maybe she's just some wacko. But those eyes, that face, that personality….she _has_ to be ours! _

"Who are _they_?" I said, warily.

She visibly shivered, looking as if she was seeing a ghost. "_They _are a group called the O.C.E." She paused, looking visibly shaken. "The Order of Chimera Elimination."

Bones looked confused. "Chimera? As in the mythical beast? Why would there be an organization for their extermination when they don't exist?"

"Oh wow, mom. You have no clue just how wrong you are." She said with a grin, slowly shaking her head. Bones just looked at her like she was crazy. The grin faltered. "Oh, so you want proof?"

The grin was back. As soon as it appeared it was gone, replaced with a look of pure concentration. Her form changed; she grew black, shaggy dog-like ears standing straight up. She grew a long fluffed out tail and her eyes turned an almost impossible shade of icy blue. Large wings sprouted from her back; they were the color of an oil slick, with soft looking feathers.

_OK. This is starting to get a little weird._

"This is who I am. I am a chimera. And, in the future, so are you guys." Anabell looked sincere.

"Chimeras do not exist!" Bones shouted at her. Anabell didn't respond to her outburst, she had her eyes focused on something beyond Bones and me. Her expression shifted; now she looked agitated.

Her voice took on a demanding tone. "What are _you _doing here? I thought Mom and Dad told you that you were not to follow me?"

A new voice responded,"Hey, I can't let my little sister go back and get herself killed, now can I? And _I_ thought that Mom and Dad. "

I was stunned. _That voice….._ I turned around and was faced with a strikingly familiar face. "Parker?"


	3. Explainations

"Parker?" I said at the same time that Bones groaned," You can't be _serious_!"

When he looked at me full on, I could tell that it _was_ Parker. His blonde curly hair had darkened to a hazel brown with blonde streaks, but his eyes were the same as mine: chocolate brown. "Hey Dad. So I see you've met Patience, huh?" Parker said with an amused look on his face, looking towards Anabell. _He looks different somehow….._

She looked like she was getting annoyed. In her black shorts and cropped tube top, she looked like a model. _Yeah. A _chimera_ model. _"Parker! I don't like being called that! It makes me sound weak and …" Her sentence trailed off as four other children came up behind Parker. Two of them were obviously mixed race, with coffee complexions and striking dark eyes but that's where the similarities ended. The girl was dressed in the same outfit as Anabell only hers was a yellow gold color. Her hair was extremely dark brown with light brown highlights in it and she had a tawny colored cat-like tail and ears peeking out from her shorts and hair. The boy, who could only be her brother, was wearing a regular t-shirt and jeans, like Parker was. But unlike Parker, the boy had a sleek black tail and jet black ears peeking out of his dark almost black hair. The other two children had pale complexions and light brown hair. The girl had light hazel eyes and long hair with a stubby white tail and ears peeking out; her outfit, like Anabells', was a cropped tube top and little shorts only they were silver. The other boy had the same hair as the girl, who I assumed was his sister, only he had dazzling blue eyes and a dusky brown chopped looking tail and ears.

They all grinned. Anabell called out," What are you guys doing here?" The two girls stepped forward and gave her a bear hug; the one in the silver outfit said, with a smile," Same thing you are, Sweetie, trying to stop those bastards who are trying to kill us and our families."

Anabell saw me looking around," They are from the future to. Dad, Mom, meet Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins" she pointed to the boy with the brown ears and tail," his sister, Katherine Temperance Hodgins" the girl in the silver outfit," Rae Leigh Saroyan-Linder" the girl in the gold outfit," and her brother, Dakota Jay Saroyan-Linder.", pointing to the boy with the black ears.

I was stunned. "Whoa. So does having the tails and ears mean that all of you are part animal?" They all shared a look of amusement. Parker was the one to speak," Yeah, Dad. Rae is a lioness, Dakota is a panther, Michael is a grizzly bear, and Katherine is a polar bear." I looked at him, confused. "So what does that make you and Anabell?" He smirked and turned around, revealing a pair of large dappled wings, "Dad, I'm a hawk. But Anabell is special. Normally chimeras only mate with one of their own kind. Like Hodgins and Angela are both bears or Cam and Paul are both big cats. But on extremely rare occasions, two completely different kinds of chimeras will mate and their child becomes two animals, thus making him or her the strongest possible. Dad, you are an eagle, but Bones is a wolf. So when you guys had Anabell, she became both. She's a wolf with wings; it's amazing and scary at the same time." He finished his explanation with a smirk.

"Wow. What do you think Bones?" I turned to her; she had been awfully quiet this entire time. She looked pale," Parker is there something you aren't telling us?" He looked at her, guilt evident in his eyes."Yeah…since Anabell is two completely different animals, she has some problems." Bones looked really scared, but I could tell she wasn't afraid for herself, she was afraid for Anabell. "What kind of problems, Parker?" He spoke softly," She sees things, visions, and she's afraid of them. She also has rapid mood swings, one minute she's all smiles the next minute she's trying to rip your head off. She has great power but it makes her weak if she uses it too much. She has tried to hurt herself many times, she always says that she is defected and useless, but we help her. Everyone loves her, we are a family."

In the middle of Parker's speech, Bones started to sob and she looked at me," Is this our fault? She shouldn't have to live with the consequences of what _we_ did. I already love her….." She trailed off, a new round of water works coming. I grabbed her up into a bear hug," No, baby. We didn't know. If we knew then we would've done something." Anabell overheard our conversation with Parker and she walked over. "I know what he told you…..about my problems. But none of this is your fault, either of you." She hugged Bones," I love you, too. And I wouldn't have my life any other way." She grinned. _Yep, she's definitely my child. _

Just then, the door to the lab opened and the rest of the squints walked in and stopped in their tracks once they saw all the kids staring at them. Angela and Cam looked at each other. "Uhhh…..Sweetie? Who are all of these children?" Michael and Katherine walked up to Ange and Hodgins. Katherine smiled, "Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Dakota and Rae looked and Cam and ran towards Cam," Hi Mom!"

"Ummmm. Seeley, who are these kids? Dr. Brennan why are you crying?" I looked around at all of the kids and then back at Cam," Oh Camille. These are our kids. They came from the future to protect us from some bastards who are trying to kill them, and us."


	4. Alliances

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this! I don't own anything that is recognized.

Authors Note: This story takes place after another story of mine, Children Of Power(its a Bones/X-Files crossover) but no spoilers (I think) until it is revealed in that story. Some characters from that story might just pop up in this one. PM me if you have any other questions. Happy reading! Reveiw please!

* * *

><p><em>Booth POV<em>

Cam looked at me like I was nuts. "Seeley? Are you on crack or something? Time-travel isn't possible nor will it ever be… Why do all these kids have animal parts?" She looked around, bewildered at what she was seeing. Angela, on the other hand…."Oh my God, Sweetie, is she you and Booth's? She's adorable! I told you that any child of Booth's would turn out beautiful!" Bones, still teary eyed and hugging Anabell to her chest, replied," Yes, Ange, this is Anabell. She is our daughter." Anabell chose then to speak," Yeah, and you're kinda strangling me here…" Bones immediately let her go, "Sorry! "

Hodgins was still dumbfounded. "So you all are from the future? What are our lives like?" Everyone smirked at him, but only Anabell spoke," Well, we all live on the same street, but it feels like all of us kids live at you and Ange's house. Ya' know because you guys have that _huge_ yard that we can practice fighting in? And…..uh….what else you guys? Oh and Michael has a crush on me!" Ange squealed and grabbed Michael, hugging him to her chest," Oh my God! Baby that's great!" Michael shot a giggling Anabell a glare," No, Mom. Anabell already has a boyfriend!" I stiffened, Anabell hadn't mentioned this fact, "Who is he?" The other kids turned and grinned at Anabell's red face. It was her turn to shoot Michael a glare. "His name is William…..but it's fine! You guys love him and his family!" At the same time, Michael blurted, "He's Spookys' kid!" I was stunned. Spooky Mulder's kid? Really? By this time, Angela had let her son go….and Anabell shot away from her mother's grasp, chasing the poor boy all over the lab. She was yelling the whole time, "Staccato, I'm gonna _kill_ you! You're dead meat!" Everyone was in tears, they were laughing so hard. Personally I felt bad for him; Anabell had obviously inherited her mother's temper.

As he ran, Michael Hodgins threw autopsy trays at Anabell but that only seemed to make her even madder. She was gaining on him, but at the last second, before she caught him, Parker shot his hand out and grabbed his sister. He held her in his grip, tight against his chest while she strained to get at Michael. "Wow, Bell, I've never seen you this mad….except that one time when William and his family came to Hodgins with us and when you guys were sitting and talking by the pool Katherine pushed you in!" She stopped struggling and got a blank expression on her face; Parker visibly paled, feeling her go limp in his arms. "Bell? Anabell? _**Anabell?**_ Can you hear me?" In a split second, all hell broke loose; before anyone could even make a move, Anabell started screaming and writhing in her brother's arms. "_No! Don't touch them! Get away! It's me you want! Daddy, help me, please…._" As her screams faded and her movement stopped, she began to regain consciousness. I dropped to my knees in front of her and Parker," Give her to me, Parks." Once she was in my arms, I could hear her sobs and I could feel them racking her body. "Shhhhh…..it's okay, baby girl. No one is going to hurt you. I'm here. Shhhh…." She eventually stopped sobbing. I looked up and Bones, who was silently crying and sobbing. Parker had gotten up to comfort her. _Yep. He's definitely my Parker._ I looked to the team and the rest of the kids; the same expression was on every face: concern and fear.

Anabell slowly got up and shook herself off and, turning towards the team, said, "Well I guess you guys want to know what I saw…" Solemn nods around the room answered her, the fear in her eyes was evident but she hid it well. "The OCE has made an alliance with Prince Orrick of the Prairie." Bones looked at her," Isn't that a good thing? Is this Prince Orrick a chimera?" All the kids had solemn expressions, but Dakota was the one to speak," No, Tempe, it isn't a good thing. Orrick is not only a corrupt ruler but also wants Anabell as his trophy. Her kind, chimeras with the traits of two animals, are extremely rare and sought out." Anabell nodded along as Dakota spoke, "But the terms of this alliance are what involve us. Orrick wants me to be his wife….and he will do anything to get me, including killing everyone I love." Katherine and Rae ran up and hugged her, Rae looked to the rest of us,"We aren't gonna let this bastard take _us _down ,are we? " Anabell looked to everyone, tears sparkling in her eyes," Yea! We aren't going down without a fight! I'd rather kill myself than be Orrick's captive bride!" Parker beamed at her,"_There's_ the annoying little Anabell that I love! Let's do this! Are you guys in, too?" Parker looked to us, the adults, for the answer to his last question. Bones and I exchanged a look, as did Ange and Hodgins, we added our hands to the building tower of alliance. We all looked at Cam expectantly, "Fine! But if I die? I'm coming back and haunting _all_ of your asses." _What are we getting ourselves into?_


	5. Authors Note: Important!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow. It's been forever it seems like! I remember telling myself that I would update at the end of that week and look at me now. It's been over a year and I feel awful about it! I promise you all that I have not abandoned this story and that I will update when I get enough time to do the story justice. Time that I just don't have right now. School is kicking my ass. We're talking I go to bed at 3AM and wake up at 6 only to repeat the process. I just wanted to post this little note to let you all know that I'm still around and that I've not forgotten about the cliffhanger I've so cruelly left you on. But before the new chapters get put up, I went back and reread what I started over two years ago and I've decided that I'm not satisfied with my voice and writing style from back then. I'm going to go back through the original chapters and change a few things around until I feel more comfortable with my writing. The basic plot will stay the same, however a few little details may change. But, hey, at least now you guys can expect longer chapters! The new-new chapters will start to show up once school settles down for Winter Break. Until then I will try my hardest to edit and rewrite my currently uploaded chapters. And I want to give a big thank you to the people who've stuck with this, with me! You guys rock, you are the reason I write!**


End file.
